


You Said 'Not A Scratch'

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post RotJ, Han inspects his ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Said 'Not A Scratch'

There was going to be a huge amount of work to get done, and soon, if the Rebellion was going to capitalize on the death of the Emperor aboard the second Death Star. However, Han wasn't going anywhere off world in any ship that wasn't his _Falcon_, not when Leia would be riding with him. He just didn't trust any other ship, not even to dock with one of the Rebellion's carriers.

Which had brought him here, to the former Imperial landing base, inspecting his precious ship, with Lando doing his best to not look all that worried or nervous.

"Told you I'd see her through it in one piece," Lando said. Unfortunately his words rolled out just as Han placed why the hull looked...off.

"Where's the sensor array?" Han asked.

"Except maybe for that piece."

"You said not a scratch!" Han protested.

"Hey, Han old buddy, I was being shot at by the Death Star!" Lando countered.

"How do you lose a sensor array when you're being shot at by a weapon like that?" Han demanded in turn.

"Okay, so maybe that happened when we got the shields down...I might have bumped the side." Lando met Han's eyes, watching the growing indignation. "She saved our skin...all of us." It took the wind right out of Han's protest, and he wrapped an arm around Lando's shoulders.

"Let's get to work fixing her then." Han grinned. "Always knew you couldn't pilot as hot as me."

"Hey!" Lando shoved him off, and the two kept up the banter all the way to getting tools and getting on the hull, friends bound by so much history.


End file.
